The Immortal Queen
by Katerinapinard
Summary: Klaus is in New Orleans trying to take the town back, from Marcel. Caroline is an Immortal witch who cannot stand the Hybrid jerk who thinks he can get everything he wants. Caroline will prove him wrong. (Yeah, the summary isn't that good, but it's worth reading:)
1. Chapter 1

The streets in New Orleans were busy on this sunny day. A man with a leather coat was sitting at a bench watching a beautiful blonde texting somebody. She was wearing a blue tank top and jean shorts. The stranger hadn't seen a flawless face like hers in years. A guy walked to the girl, they hugged each other and started talking. The man knew the guy who was talking to the Blonde; it was Marcel. He listened to their conversation with interest.

"Come on Caroline, please!" Marcel said to his friend trying to convince her to do something.

"Fine Marcel, I'll ask her…" She said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Care, I have to go now, there's a problem with the nightwalkers again. Don't forget to be at the meeting later" Marcel left and the blonde vampire started walking to a bar.

"Caroline…"The man said with an accent. Caroline turned around to see who said her name, but the man was already gone.

* * *

Sophie Deveraux was cooking in the kitchen of Rousseau's. Cami brought in another order.

"Can you make me a gumbo?" Caroline asked grinning.

"Caroline!" Sophie said as she hugged her friend, "If you want one you're going to have to help me finish this order"

"Fine," she said and started laughing. The girls finished the order and started talking about everything and nothing.

"Um, Marcel wanted me to ask you something." Caroline said and Sophie rolled her eyes. Sophie and Marcel have been dating for a while and they had to be keeping their relationship a secret because of the fight between the witches and vampires. Caroline was neutral. She was a vampire who was also a witch. She was one of the most powerful supernatural beings alive, truly immortal. She was turned by Qetsiyah who wanted to hurt her parents, Amara and Silas. Because she was a witch and a vampire, she had alliances with both teams. Marcel was smart, better to be friends with her than enemies.

"He wanted to know if Saturday you two can meet at the appartement."

"Tell him I'll be there."

"Good. Now, I have to go. See you later alligator!"

Caroline left after saying bye to Cami and Sophie. She started walking to an empty ally following the smell of a human. She tracked the person and flashed in front of the man who was obviously drunk. She grabbed him by the neck and his back hit the wall. He tried to get out of her hold, but with no success. Her pupils dilated and she compelled him to keep quiet. She felt her fangs grow and bit the man's neck. She drank him and left him with enough bloods to survive. She compelled him to forget what happened and left for her meeting with Marcel and the council.

* * *

The council was ready to start their meeting. The leaders of the werewolves, vampires and humans were all present except the most powerful person, Caroline, but they knew better than to complain.

"Let's get this meeting started." Caroline said walking in and taking her seat at the end of the table. Every body in the room tensed, afraid of the immortal.

"Okay, guys, we've got a problem." Marcel started, and turned to Caroline, "The original hybrid is back in town."

"I'll take care of him" Caroline said with a smile.

"You can't do that Caroline," Marcel said.

"Why not? I'm immortal, way older than him and his werewolf venom won't affect me. Besides, I can use a good fight." She said smirking.

"You can't because if you kill him, his whole blood line will die, which means the whole vampire population in New Orleans will die." Marcel said frowning.

"Fine. What shall we do?"

"We need to wait, and see what he wants."

"That sounds good. All agree?" Caroline asked.

Everybody nodded and they passed on to the next subject of the meeting. At the end of the meeting, Caroline got ready to leave, but Marcel wanted to ask her something.

"Marcel, she said she'd be there."Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Perfect," Marcel said laughing at his friend, "I was also wondering, if you can…"

"Get to the point, Marcel."

"Can you please plan a party? You're the best party planner in town."

"What's the occasion?"

"I kind of told Klaus, the hybrid, that I would throw him a welcome party."

"Fine. When do you need it to be ready?"

"Tomorow night."

"I shall do it."

Caroline left heading back to Rousseau's for happy hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the vampire diaries or the Originals.**

Caroline was making a few calls for the party later that day. She already booked the DJ, the lighting and the special effects. She also got the booze. She heard her phone ring, after checking the ID, she sighed and answered.

"What now, Marcel, don't you know i'm busy party planning?"

"I know, I just called to see how it's going." Marcel said.

"I'm almost done planning. A few more calls left. Sophie told me to tell you not to forget that she will be cooking." She heard Marcel chuckle and she added, "Later."

* * *

A few hours later, the party began. The nightwalkers and the daywalkers blended in with the humans. The music was on loudly and everybody was drunk. Caroline easily found Marcel talking with his inner circle. They started talking when a man and a woman walked towards them. Marcel jaw tightened.

"Marcel" The man said with an english accent.

"Klaus, Rebekah" Marcel said. The small group was silent four a few minutes.

"Niklaus and Rebekah Mikaelson. What an honor!" Caroline said sarcastically. Marcel seemed a little bit worried for his friend.

"And who might you be?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Well, that's for me to know, and you to… dot, dot, dot."Caroline said before turning to Marcel, "Marcel, I'm going to see my sister witches at the cemetery."

"Care, let me call you a cab" Marcel said.

"I'll be fine. See you tommorow at Rousseau's"

Klaus observed the defiant girl walk away. If he weren't in public, he would have ripped her still beating heart out of her chest. He will meet her at the cemetery later to kill her. Nobody disrespects him and his family.

"So, Marcel, tell me, who is that bitch?" Rebekah asked obviously jelous of the girl who spent time with her ex.

"That's Caroline. And if I were you, I'd watch out what I say to her."

"Really Marcel? What is she going to do? Kill me?"

"I'm just warning you, Rebekah, she's a powerful witch."

Klaus seemed really interested in this conversation. This girl was powerful enough to be a treat to an original vampire. Maybe he could 'convince' her to help them in their war against Marcel.

"Wow, Marcel, this party is rather incredible, how much time did it take you to plan it?" Klaus asked, changing the conversation.

"Actually, Caroline did all of the work."

* * *

Caroline sat her legs crossed in the grass. Her eyes were closed, she was meditating. Sophie had business to attend to, so she was going to be late to their meditation session. She was in a trance, communicating with the other side.

_Silas?_ She called her father.

_Care_, Silas answered

_How's mother?_

_She's okay. Being the anchor was hard, but she's strong_.

_Tell her I miss her_, she said as the connection broke.

Sophie watched has her friend seemed to be in a trance. She saw a tear slide down her cheek. Caroline eye's suddenly fluttered open. When she realized she had a public watching her cry, she wiped her cheeks with her sleeve. She got up and checked the time on her phone.

"You're late," Caroline said.

"Yeah, i'm sorry. I'm going to need your help with a spell. Marcel can't find out about the spell."

"Obviously. Do you really think i'm going to let him find out about the spell? I can't let you die that way." Caroline said as Sophie shivered. If a witch was cought doing magic, there was a death penalty. Caroline, had enough power to prevent Davina and Marcel from knowing about the spell.

The girls walked to a mausoleum that contained herbs and ingrediants for spells. A man walked in while Caroline did the spell to prevent anybody from knowing about the spell. When she was done, the man looked at her.

"I'm assuming your Sophie Deveraux?" the man said looking at Caroline.

"Wrong, that's Sophie,"Caroline said pointing her friend.

"Sophie, do you need my help with anything else?" Caroline asked.

"Stay here, in case things get out of control. You can knock them out if that happens. I'm going to Sabine's. I need one more ingrediant and then I'll be back" Sophie said and turned to Elijah, "Stay here. I'll explain everything in time."

She left and the two immortals were left alone.

Caroline sat on the floor to continue meditating. Elijah watched her. He could sense she was a very powerful being, but didn't know how strong she was. He wasn't stupid enough to disturb her. But he could observe.

Caroline contacted her father again.

* * *

Sophie came back with what she needed. When she entered the mausoleum, she was surprised to find it quiet. Elijah was watching Caroline meditate.

"How long has she been gone?" She asked Elijah.

"Gone?" He repeated, not quite understanding the question,"What do you mean gone?, she hasn't moved since you left. Where would she go?"

"To talk to her father again. She's an extremely powerful witch. She can also communicate to the other side."

Elijah seemed suprised. He had never met a witch strong enough to do that.

"So, what do you want from my brother?"


	3. Chapter 3

After explaining the situation the witches lived under, Sophie also explained what Klaus and Hayley's part in that was. Noble Elijah believed her, but still had questions.

"Why use Niklaus? This witch,"he pointed Caroline, "is surely strong enough to kill Marcel and stop his dictatorship?"

"we won't involve her. Caroline is neutreal, and we intend it stays that way."

"Why? If she is a witch, why doesn't she help her family?"

"Because she is not only a witch."

"And what is she?"

"Half vampire, Half witch." Sophie said and Elijah's mouth flew open.

"That's impossible."

"Well, techniquely no, for a normal vampire. But she is an Original."

"That's impossible. My mother lost the spell for making Originals."

"It wasn't your mother that turned her. An even more powerful witch turned her. That's what makes her a legend in the Witch world,"she turned to Caroline, "but, she obviously isn't a legend. She's truly immortal."

"You should go get your brother."

* * *

When Elijah and Klaus came back, Caroline was still on the other side and Sophie was watching her.

"Great, you brought her here for me to kill" Klaus said smirking.

"You can't kill her, Niklaus" Elijah said.

"Why not, Elijah? She disrespected me and Bekah."

"Because you can't," Sophie said, "Now, quiet, she'll be in a bad mood if she's waken up from her conversations."

"Her conversations?" Klaus asked frowing.

"She can talk to the dead on the other side" Sophie said. Caroline started chocking, which made Sophie a little anxious for her friend.

"I'm guessing that's not supposed to happen" Klaus said as Caroline coughed lowder. She finally woke up from her trance.

"Bloody vampires…" She said frowning.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, sweetheart" Klaus said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Your brother wants you to stop being a smart ass" she said.

"My brother?" He turned to Elijah who seemed confused.

"Not him, you idiot, Kol."

"And I'm guessing he was the one who was strangling you" Klaus said.

"Your guessing right."

"And why would he want to kill you, sweetheart?"Klaus asked.

"That's a story for later.", she said and turned to Sophie, "You can start, Sophie."

Sophie tells Klaus how Marcel's dictatorship must stop and that he will help them.

"This is why you brought me here?"he asked his brother.

"Hear her out."

"I don't need to hear her out, I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this Earth, that will matter enough for me to waste thirty more seconds of my time, Elijah, what madness is this?"

"Klaus…" a brunette came in, escorted by witches, "you need to listen to them."

Klaus started to laugh, and Caroline had the fight the urge to slap him_. How rude!_

"You're all out of your minds, if you think some liquor fueled one night stand, no offense sweetheart, means a thing to me."

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town," Sophie said, "But as keepers of balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For exemple, I have a special gift. Of sensing when a girl is pregnant." Klaus eyes widened and Hayley looked at the floor.

"What?" Klaus whispered.

"I know it's impossible" Hayley said.

"What are you saying?" Klaus asked.

"Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child" Elijah said.

"No. It's impossible. Vampire's cannot procreate." Klaus stated.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You are the original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancyis one of nature's loopholes."

"You've been with someone else, admit it!" He said flashing to Hayley. Caroline grabbed him by the neck and pinned him on the wall. Klaus tried to escape her grip, but she was too strong.

"I've spent days captive in a freaking alligator bayou, because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would of fessed up if the baby wasn't yours?" Hayley said.

"Caroline, you can let go of my brother now" Elijah said, impressed by her strenght.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of her sacrefice, the lives of this girl and the baby are now controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Wait, what?" Hayley said, afraid for her life.

"How dare you commande me, threaten me with what you wrongfuly perceive to be my weaknesses, I won't hear anymore lies."

"Niklaus. Listen" Elijah said. They heard a heartbeat, Hayley's and a small, weaker one.

"The girl and her child will be staying at a safe place until, the plan I have created is complete. Caroline, you may bring, her, I'll meet you girls later."

"Come on Hayley, let's get out of here." Hayley followed willingly Caroline. They walked to her convertible and drived to Caroline's mansion.

"Thank you." Hayley said while Caroline was driving.

"For what?" Caroline asked confused.

"Klaus was going to kill me, but you saved me thank you."

Caroline nodded and the rest of the drive was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did she bring Hayley?" Klaus asked.

"A safe place where only people she trusts can come in."

"Well, we have a problem with that. She trusts Marcel" Klaus stated.

"No, she doesn't. She trust almost nobody. Anyway, after seeing how she reacted when you flashed to Hayley, I'm sure she's going to be safe."

"So, what is the plan you want us to follow?" Elijah asked.

"Klaus, you will enter Marcel's inner circle, make him trust you. When the time is right, we will tell you to kill him. Elijah, you will make sure Klaus doesn't kill Marcel yet. Is that clear?" Sophie said.

"Yes" Elijah said.

"There is one problem. I don't follow rules"Klaus said and snapped Sophie's neck. He took her cellphone out of her poket.

"Niklaus, what are you doing?" Elijah asked.

"I'm going to call her friend Caroline and make her give me Hayley in exchange of her friend's body" he said as he scrolled through the contacts found the name he was looking for and dialed it.

* * *

Caroline was parked the car in front of her mansion. Hayley's mouth dropped when she saw the house she would be staying in. It was a classic place, filled with flowers and a big garden.

"This is your place?" the pregnant girl asked.

"Yup, you like?" Caroline said smiling.

"This is amazing!"

"I put a spell on my house and the property, so nobody except people I trust can enter. You will be safe. Come, let me show you around."

Caroline showed Hayley the gardens, the pool and the little forest in the yard. They went inside to meet Caroline's dog Luna, a labrador, who seemed to love Hayley and luckily, Hayley loved dogs. Caroline continued the visit with the dog following them. They showed her the kitchen, the TV room and the librairy. The girls stopped at the second floor. Caroline showed Hayley the room where she would be staying in. It was a blue room with a big bathroom. The bathroom was fully equiped with shampoos and conditionners, soaps, towels, everything a girl would require. The bedroom had a king sized bed and a closet with normal and maternity clothes that were for Hayley. There was a TV and a sofa.

"Thank you, Caroline. This is more than anyone has done for me." Hayley said has she felt her eyes tear up. _Damn hormones!_

"No problem, honey. Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"You can cook?" Hayley asked.

"Darling, when you live for thousands of years, you learn a thing or two."

"Okay then, let's go to the kitchen." Hayley said. The girls walked out of the room and Caroline showed the pregnant girl a room that contained spell books and ingrediants.

"This is the room where I go to do spells,"she said pointing to a door next to Hayley's room, "That's my room. If you need anything, that's where I would be. Day or night, don't hesitate to ask."

The girls went down the stairs towards the kitchen. Caroline went to the fridge, looking for something to eat.

"Do you like sushi?" She asked Hayley.

"I love it!"

"Did you ever make some?" Hayley shook her head, and Caroline got out of the fridge rice and other ingrediants.

"There's a first for everything. Let me show you how to do some."

Caroline showed Hayley how to make sushi. It was harder than it looked, but she got better. When Hayley started to do an other roll, Caroline's cellphone rang. She washed her hands, checked the ID and answered.

"Sophie darling, are the boys behaving themselves?"

"Well love, considering your friend has a broken neck, I think not."

"Mr. Mikaelson, do you really believe I'm stupid enough to leave my friend with two Original vampires, without protection? I put a protection spell on her, she should wake up any minute now. And Mr. Mikaelson? Don't do anything you would regret. Good day."

Caroline ended the call and went back to the kitchen. Hayley was washing her hands.

"Do you have soya sauce?" she asked.

"Yes, here you go."

The girls ate in silence.

"How are you strong enough to do that to Klaus? I mean he is an original vampire."

"Let's just say i'm older than him."

"How is that possible? All the vampires were created by them, so how can you be older than him."

"He was turned by his mother. She had discovered a spell that the person who turned me used. She modified it and did it to her family. They aren't the original vampires, they take too much credit. I, on the other hand, am THE original vampire, but I also happen to be a witch, which makes me neutreal."

"If your stronger than him why don't you kill him?"

"If an original dies, their whole bloodline dies. I have people I care about that are vampires in his bloodline,"Caroline said suddenly feeling sad.

"Hayley, tomorow is the full moon. The transformation will be even more painful because of the child your carrying. I was thinking that I could make you a ring that prevents you from turning."

"Is that possible?" Hayley asked her eyes widened.

"If a vampire can have a ring that prevents him from burning in the sun, a werewolf can have a ring that can make them human on the full moon."


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie woke up with a huge headache.

"I'm glad your back to the land of the living miss Deveraux," Elijah said, "How is that possible?"

"I'm guessing Caroline didn't trust you enough to leave without putting me under a protection spell," She paused turned to Klaus and said, "Same rules apply. I'm going to leave but you still have time to decide if you want to help me or not. Elijah, you know where to find me."Sophie said and left grabbing her phone from Klaus's hand.

* * *

Hayley couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning. She went downstairs when she heard someone watching the TV. Caroline was watching twilight like it was some comedy. Hayley decide to join her. She sat next to her and Caroline paused the movie.

"Can't sleep?" Caroline asked.

"Nope, what about you?"

"I don't sleep."

"What? How could you not sleep?"

" I seriously don't know. So I watch movies until morning comes. I think I've seen every movie ever created." She pressed play.

Caroline kept laughing at the nonsense of that movie.

" Sparkly vampires? You've gotta be kidding me!" Caroline said and Hayley burst out laughing.

* * *

Hayley woke up to the smell of pancakes. She was sleeping on the couch with a blanket on her body. Caroline probably put it on her when she fell asleep. She went to the kitchen and saw Caroline reading the news paper.

"Morning sunshine."

"Hey Caroline, is that for me?" She said pointing a piles of pancakes waiting at the place next to Caroline. When Caroline nodded, she sat and ate quickly. Caroline turned to face Hayley.

"Hayley, because your staying with me I need to set some rules. Don't worry, I'm not big on them, but I like them to be respected," She paused looking at Hayley who nodded for her to continue, "You can't leave the property. You can go outside but can't leave. New Orleans is a very dangerous place. If you want to go out, I have to go with you. If you want or need anything, come to me and I'll help. If you have a problem, come to me."

"Those rules seem fair," Hayley said and accepted them.

"Good. Today, I need to go to town for business, so if you need anything, tell me now."

"Could you get me some fruit? Like I don't know, strawberries?"

"Sure. I've got to go. Don't leave, I'm doing this for your safety" Caroline said and left the house.

* * *

Marcel was waiting for Caroline at Rousseau's. She walked in wearing black high heels, black leggings, a tank top and a leather jacket that had silver spikes. She sat at the barstool next to Marcel. She smiled and ordered Bourbon.

"Care, there's going to be a party for vampires later tonight and after theres a meeting with the vamp council."

"What time?"

"Party's at 6 , meeting's at 9."

"I'll be there."

"Could you ask Sophie if she's still up for Saturday?"

"Sure, see you at the party" Caroline said as she left the bar. She walked towards the food market. She looked for stawberries.

"Hello, love." A voice behind her said. She turned and saw Klaus wearing a leather jacket and Elijah wearing a suit. She rolled her eyes.

"Klaus, Elijah" She said as she continued to look for the berries. They followed her. She stopped and turned at them, "Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes let's make a deal. You give us the girl, and we'll let you leave with your life." Klaus said Caroline started laughing. He looked shocked that she would dare laugh at him.

"Listen, Mr. Mikaelson, unlike you I can't die. Your white oak stake, in your front pocket, won't help at all. Do not forget that I am older than you," She said as she saw the strawberries, grabbed them and went to the cash register. She knew the witch that worked there. She took her sunglasses off, and looked at the witch in the eyes who nodded. Caroline left without looking back. She walked to her car finding the two men waiting there. She rolled her eyes.

"Listen guys, I promised someone I wasn't going to kill you, and I intend to keep my promises, i'm sure you understand. Good day."

Caroline flashed in front of the men and threw Elijah out of the way and snapped Klaus's neck. She walked in her car, closed the door and rolled the window down. She looked at Elijah who was next to his brother.

"Nobody threatens me. Next time it will be worst." Caroline said and started driving home. Elijah watched as the sportcar drove away. This girl intrigued him even more.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**It's Katherine... I'm probably going to be able to update more this week, CAUSE I HAVE NO SCHOOL, YEAH!**

**anyway, enjoy!**

**Tell me what you think is gonna happen next...**

**:-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**I do not own the song Jar of hearts. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So the bitch snapped your neck and left?" Rebekah said her eyes wide.

"Yes. I intend to get my revenge." Klaus said walking back and forth.

"Niklaus, I believe you should consider her warning. If she snapped your neck without even blinking, only god knows what she will do."

"At least, I know that my little nephew or niece is safe." Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Bekah!" Klaus said.

"But imagine the possibilities if she was on our side…"Rebekah said.

Klaus rolled his eyes but couldn't help about thinking about what would happen if she was on their side. Not only powerful and challenging, she was beautiful and smart. He went to his closet to change, but realized something was wrong.

"Shit!" Klaus yelled.

"What's wrong Nik?" Rebekah said after flashing in his room.

"She took the white oak stake!"

* * *

"Hayley, I'm home!" Caroline said as she entered her home.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Hayley said. Caroline went to see Hayley.

"Here, I got you strawberries" Caroline said as she put the berries on the table.

"Thank you" Hayley went to wash them, "you want some?"

"Sure," she ate one, but had to ask Hayley something, "Hey could I ask you a question?"

"Yeah"

"Why did you have sex with Klaus?" Hayley seemed surprised with the question but still answered.

"I don't know. I guess we were both drunk and lonely."

"Okay. Cause he doesn't seem like a nice guy. Anyways, I'm going to be upstairs if you need me."

Hayley watched the blonde go up the stairs but felt like the woman had a lot of sadness in her. One day, she would open up to Hayley. But now, she just had to wait until Caroline was ready to trust someone with her past.

* * *

Caroline was upstairs in her room. She hid the stake in her room thanks to a spell. She sat on her piano bench. She played a few notes with a hand. She sighed and placed both of her hands on the keyboard and started to play a song, and quickly, she started to sing.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you__  
__'Cause all that's waiting is regret__  
__Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore__  
__You lost the love I loved the most__I learned to live half alive__  
__And now you want me one more time__And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me__  
__Who do you think you are?__I hear you're asking all around__  
__If I am anywhere to be found__  
__But I have grown too strong__  
__To ever fall back in your arms__And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__And tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me__  
__Don't come back at all __And who do you think you are?__  
__Runnin' 'round leaving scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts__  
__Tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold__  
__From the ice inside your soul__  
__Don't come back for me__  
__Don't come back at all. __Who do you think you are?_

After playing the last few notes, Caroline felt the tears block her vision. That song reminded her too much of her past. Of Abderus. Her long lost lover who broke her heart. It was all part of the Petrova curse. The Petrova women weren't able to find love. They were always used. Abderus was Caroline's betrothed. Once they had slept together, and Caroline was with child. When he heard the news, he ran away, leaving Caroline and the baby, alone. Caroline had to abandon her daughter, because Qetsiyah was always trying to hurt her family. Qetsiyah didn't know about the little girl when she put the immortality spell on Caroline. Ever since, Caroline had continued to protect the Petrova bloodline.

* * *

Hayley was standing right outside of the room. Maybe it was the hormones, but the way Caroline sang the song, with such emotion, made her want to cry. She didn't know the girl had such an amazing talent. She hesitated either going to talk to her, or leave her alone. She thought it was a better idea to let her be.

* * *

After crying a few hours, Caroline decided it was time to get moving. She took a long warm shower. She got dressed, a short black dress and black high heels. She curled her hair and put on a bit of makeup. She went to tell Hayley that she would be out for a few hours. Hayley was watching a movie and was happy to see that Caroline felt better, she hadn't seen her since the crying incident. Caroline left the house getting in the mood to party.

* * *

**Yeah, so the last few paragraph were tricky. Basicly, Caroline was in love with Abderus, who got her pregnant and then abandonned her. Abderus is an important\not important caractor and you'll see why. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the song Eternal Flame.**

**Hey guys**

**Enjoy the next chapter... **

* * *

Caroline arrived when the party was at its wildest. The vampires were drinking blood and booze. Caroline rolled her eyes at the sight of Thierry checking her out. She walked to Marcel's inner circle. They were the type of people who knew how to party. She ordered a couple of shots for her and the vampires. Somebody tapped her shoulder. It was Marcel. She winked at him and they clinked their glasses.

"Have you seen Josh?" Marcel asked.

"No, why?"

"I think Klaus is compelling him."

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Caroline asked.

"Yes."

Caroline nodded and started to walk towards the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah Mikaelson said. Caroline rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Hey witch bitch, I'm talking to you" Rebekah said annoyed.

"That's funny, because I'm ignoring you" Caroline said as she walked away from the party. She went to the church, where father Kieran was getting ready for a ceremony.

"Miss Caroline, it's good to see you."

"Likewise, Father Kieran" She said as went upstairs to the attic. She found Davina painting a man playing a violin.

"Who's that?" Caroline said smiling. Davina turned and saw her mentor. She gave her a hug and went back to her art.

"It's somebody that I used to know" she said sadly.

"Do you know where Josh is?" Caroline asked.

"No, I haven't seen him in a while."

"Get me a map. I'm going to do a locator spell."

Davina nodded and came back with a map. Caroline did the spell, only to find out that Josh was at the party.

"I have to go. I'll see you Sunday." Caroline said as she left the attic. She flashed back to the party. She easily found Josh talking to a vampire.

"Josh, come with me" Caroline said. Josh followed her in a small empty room. She turned to face him.

"Josh, do you drink vervain?" She asked. Josh seemed nervous before answering her question.

"Y-yes."

"I don't believe you," she paused watching the nervous vampire, "Have you been compelled?"

"I-I don't know. I mean vampire can't compel other vampire and..." he started to babble.

"This may hurt." Caroline said before doing the spell to remove compulsion. Josh fell to his knees and pressed his hands on his head, screaming. After a few long minutes, the pain left. He got up and looked at Caroline.

"Thank you, Caroline."

"Now, tell me why Niklaus Mikaelson was compelling you."

"He wanted information on you and Marcel."

"Interesting. Now I won't tell Marcel that you've been a spy, but only if you do something for me. I want you to tell me whenever Klaus compels you. You must tell me what he wants you to do. In exchange, I won't tell Marcel, and you drink this" She said throwing him a small bottle. He caught it and looked at her.

"What's this?"

"Vervain. Now remember our deal" Caroline said before leaving the room and going back to the party.

* * *

Marcel was up on the stage where the band was playing. He had just finished singing a song. The crowd was cheering.

"Thank you everybody!" he spotted Caroline in the crowd and winked at her, "I was wondering if I can convince a friend to sing us a song. Caroline, would you want to sing a song?"

Caroline started to laugh, while the crowd screamed her name, encouraging her to sing. She walked confidently to the stage and took the microphone from Marcel's hands and whispered in his ear, "I'll get my revenge. Don't forget payback's a bitch."

Marcel laughed. Caroline told the band the song she was going to sing.

"This song is for Marcel and a friend of mine.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'__  
__Do you feel my heart beating__  
__Do you understand__  
__Do you feel the same__  
__Am I only dreaming__  
__Is this burning an eternal flame__  
_

When Klaus heard the angelic voice, his gaze fell on the blonde beauty who was singing. It was Caroline. The woman who almost killed him looked like an angel.

_I believe it's meant to be, darlin'__  
__I watch you when you are sleeping__  
__You belong with me__  
__Do you feel the same__  
__Am I only dreaming__  
__Or is this burning an eternal flame __Say my name__  
__Sun shines through the rain__  
__A whole life so lonely__  
__And then come and ease the pain__  
__I don't want to lose this feeling, oh__  
_

Marcel seriously had no idea that his friend had a voice like that. She was amazing. She even dedicated this song for him and Sophie. How nice.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand__  
__Do you feel my heart beating__  
__Do you understand__  
__Do you feel the same__  
__Am I only dreaming__  
__Or is this burning an eternal flame __Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'__  
__Do you feel my heart beating__  
__Do you understand__  
__Do you feel the same__  
__Am I only dreaming__  
__Is this burning an eternal flame__  
_

Rebekah was with Elijah when they heard the amazing voice of the person who could end them. The Immortal singing witch.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'__  
__Do you feel my heart beating__  
__Do you understand__  
__Do you feel the same__  
__Am I only dreaming, ah__  
__An eternal flame__Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'__  
__Do you feel my heart beating__  
__Do you understand__  
__Do you feel the same__  
__Am I only dreaming, ah__  
__Is this burning an eternal flame__  
__Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_ "

* * *

**here, everyone is surprised Caroline can sing... a bit like in the show (when she was with Jenna, Elena and Bonnie at the grill). **

**Happy Easter!**

**-Katherine**

**!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline finished the song and the crowd went wild. She jumped off the stage and vampires that she knew came to tell her how well she sang. She thanked them and went to the bar.

"Tea and Vodka please" she asked the bartender. A man sat next to her. She sighed and turned to him.

"Klaus Mikaelson, what can I do for you?" She asked the Hybrid.

"Well, I would like the have the little wolf back, but I do not want to have my neck snapped again."

"Smart move, Darling" She said as she drank her drink.

"That was a nice performance love, I didn't know you could sing."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mr. Mikaelson. When you live for a few thousand years, you discover a lot about yourself."

"What I don't understand love, is if you've lived longer than me, how come I've never heard of you?"

"Because unlike you Mikaelsons, I know how to keep a low profile. I also prefer to be with witches. But, I've known who you were. I followed you and your family during the centuries, I've also met interesting people who've told me about you."

"Who? I hope it was good?"

"I doubt it was good. One of them was Katerina Petrova."

"You know Katherine?" he asked surprised.

"Who do you think helped her escape from you and taught her the perks of being a vampire?"

"Interesting. Why would you help her?"

"She reminded me of someone. A Petrova doppelganger."

She stopped talking to him and concentrated on her drink. Somebody sat next to her, she was now stuck between two Mikaelsons now. Great.

"Elijah," Caroline greeted.

"Klaus, Caroline…What is your last name Caroline?"

"Petrova" She smirks and left the two men with shocked expressions.

* * *

Elijah and Klaus were shocked to know that the girl that threaten their lives was from the Petrova line.

"That explains a lot" Klaus said.

"What do you mean Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"She was the one that helped Katerina escape me all those years ago. She said she reminded her of a Petrova doppelganger she knew."

"This girl is interesting."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Bulgaria_

_The brunette girl was walking alone in the small village. A man was following her._

_"What's a pretty girl like you doing here at night all alone" the man said._

_"Just out for a late night walk" the girl said as she approached the man. She flashed in front of him, grabbed him by the neck and pushed him on a tree._

_She sank her fangs in the man's neck. She drank his blood until the last drop, the man was dead in her arms. He fell on the floor. The girl was on her knees crying. She was a ripper. She didn't hear somebody approach her from behind._

_"Don't cry, Katerina." The woman said with a soft voice. Katerina turned to see the person. _

_"How do you know who I am? Who are you? Did Klaus send you?"_

_"I'm someone who is going to help you."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"A friend"_

_"Who are you really?"_

_"I'm Carolina Petrova," the woman said and started to walk away, "Are you coming?"_

_Katerina followed Carolina to two horses. Carolina went on the black one while Katerina went on the brown one. They rode to a castle._

_"Are you sure the owner will let us in?" Katerina asked._

_"This is my castle" Carolina said._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Caroline walked in Rousseau's. The vampires had stuck two tables together. There were two chairs. One for Marcel, the king of New Orleans and one for Caroline, the most powerful vampire. Marcel was talking with the day walkers.

"Marcel, I took care of the problem" Caroline said. Marcel nodded.

"The meetings about the start would you like to have a drink?"

"I'll have the bottle" She smirked and Marcel laughed. All the vampires came in the bar. Caroline and Marcel sat at their chairs.

"Okay, people," Marcel said, "the vampire council meeting is now started."

The vampire council meeting is when vampires talk about problems in the city. They discust stuff that they want to change. It's also where vampires solve their problems.

A vampire had a problem with another vampire because the vampire drank blood from his human girlfriend. It was always small problems like those ones. A tall vampire got up and asked nervously, "The hybrid is scaring us; we think he's up to something."

Marcel sighed and looked at Caroline.

"Klaus didn't break any of the laws yet. But when he does, we'll take action" Caroline said calmly. The vampire nodded and sat back down.

"But he's an Original, what are we going to do?" somebody in the back asked.

"Don't worry we've got a backup plan" Marcel said, winking at Caroline who was smirking. If Klaus broke one of the Law's Marcel would want Caroline to take care of him.

After the meeting was over, Caroline went back to her car. She stopped at a restaurant and took some take out for her and Hayley. She drove home and parked.

"Rebekah, next time you follow someone home, try to make it less obvious" Caroline said.

"Doesn't matter anyway, I know where Hayley is" Rebekah said before flashing away. Caroline smiled, because her plan worked.

* * *

"Where is she?" Klaus said. Rebekah was about to tell her brother Hayley's location, but her mind went blank.

"That clever bitch," she said angrily, "I don't know."

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked not understanding what his sister meant.

"She wiped my memory of their location."


	9. Chapter 9

_Flashback_

_Katerina and Carolina went inside the magnificent castle. Carolina showed Katerina her room and let her sleep. Katerina was awakened by a servant telling her that Carolina was waiting for her in the living room. _

_"Good morning, Katerina. I hope you slept well?" She greeted her descendant._

_"Yes I did, thank you for your hospitality."_

_Carolina smiled and told her to sit in front of her. _

_"I suppose you have questions to ask me. Ask me anything you want to know."_

_"Are you related to me?" Katerina asked shyly._

_"Yes. My mother was the Original Petrova doppelganger, her name was Amara. I had a child before I turned, so the line continued."_

_"Why are you helping me?"_

_"We are family."_

_"Why haven't I seen you before?"_

_"I travel a lot. But, when I heard that you turned, I came to help you. I know the transition is hard."_

_"Do you know where my daughter is?"_

_"Your mother and I knew each other. She asked me to bring her somewhere safe. Her name is Nadia. I gave her to an old Lord and his wife who shall take good care of her. You must understand that now that you are a vampire, you can't see your daughter. You are a danger to her, and if Klaus knew that the line of Petrova doppelgängers had continued, she would be in danger."_

_Katerina nodded sadly. _

_"Katerina, I noticed that you didn't have a daylight ring, so I took the liberty of doing one for you" Carolina said has she handed Katerina a beautiful lapis lazuli ring. She put it on her finger, and thanked Caroline immediately. _

_"Katerina, walk with me" Carolina said as she got up and headed for the door. She followed her ancestor into the gardens._

_"I must confess something to you Katerina. I am an Original vampire, just like Klaus."_

_Katerina looked shocked._

_"I thought it was only his family that were originals" Katerina said confused._

_"They are all originals, that is true, but I was created before them, and their mother used almost the same spell as the person who turned me had. I was also turned centuries before them. I am also the most powerful witch, because of my father's side."_

_"So, you are a vampire witch?"_

_Carolina laughed with her sweet voice._

_"I prefer the term immortal witch. Vampires are only a replica of me. They feed to kill, and I feed to survive." She turned to her descendant and added, "That's what I'm going to teach you. To survive."_

* * *

_Present Day_

Elijah arrived home late at night. He found his siblings in Klaus's art room. They weren't fighting. That was good news.

"What are you two doing?" he asked, confused.

"I followed Caroline to her house, and came back to tell you guys where she is hiding Hayley, but the witch erased my memories" Rebekah said.

"She's describing the house, I'm drawing it, and young Joshua will find it" Klaus said.

Rebekah stared at Klaus's drawing.

"I'm pretty sure there are more flowers."

Elijah picked up the paper and seemed surprised with the result.

"I must admit, she has impeccable taste."

Klaus drew the remaining details and called Josh. the young vampire came as fast as he could.

"Joshua, I want you to find me this house."

"Will do" Josh said before taking the paper and leaving.

* * *

After seeing Rebekah leave, Caroline went inside her house and found Hayley watching a movie with Luna at her feet. The dog was fast asleep.

"Hey, I brought us some take out. Let's go to the kitchen."

Hayley followed her into the kitchen. Caroline took out two glasses and filled them with water while Hayley took out two plates. They started to eat. Suddenly, Caroline dropped her fork on the floor and seemed to be in a trance. Hayley was worried. When Caroline snapped out of it, she sighed.

"Hayley, there is a luggage in your closet, pack your stuff, we're leaving."

Hayley just nodded and went upstairs. Caroline went to her own room, took a few of her belongings, only the stuff she usually needs. She took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She left it on the piano and packed her and Hayley's luggage in the SUV. She had to leave the sports car, but she will come back. The girls were ready to go. Caroline called Luna. She did a quick spell that turned her dog into stone. Hayley let out a gasp.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary. When the treat is gone, she will be a dog again."

Hayley seemed relieved to hear that. They got in the car, and Caroline met Josh at an abandoned warehouse. He told her what Klaus wanted him to do, and when she saw the paper, she smirked. She told Josh her address and then left.

Hayley fell asleep and Caroline made a call.

"Hey, it's Sophie" the voice said.

"Sophie, it's Caroline, tell Marcel I had to leave town for business."

"What's wrong? Where's Hayley?"

"Hayley's with me. I'm just leaving because it's not safe for her at my house anymore. I'll be back in a week. Bye."

She hung up ans put a classical music radio station.

* * *

"Caroline, where are we going?" Hayley asked taking a sip of her smoothie that Caroline just got from a drive-thru.

"I own a mansion in Mystic falls. We'll be safe there."

* * *

_**Hey Hey Hey!**_

_**hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. The next chapter should be in by Sunday.**_

_**here's the deal: Hayley has never been to Mystic Falls. Dududunnnn**_

_**k so Tyler, Katherine, the scooby gang... haven't met her yet.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the rest of the week :-)**_

_**Love, and hate,**_

_**Katherine**_

_**((You see what I did there) for the others, that was a quote from Katherine in season 4.)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Flashback_

_Carolina taught Katerina the basics of being a vampire. She showed her how to drink and leave the person with enough blood to survive. She showed her how to compel people and cover her tracks. Carolina had taught her the stuff any vampire should know and gave her the option to continue on her own. Katerina decided to stay with her ancestor. She didn't have anyone else. They moved every few decencies. One day, Katerina was drinking tea on the terrace. Carolina decided to move in America._

_"Carolina, why are we always moving?" Katerina asked._

_"Darling, there are two reasons for that, first, people would realize that we won't grow old. Second, we're following the Originals."_

_"Why would we be following them?" Katerina asked afraid._

_"Don't worry darling, we're only following them because I like to stay one step ahead of my enemies."_

_Katerina nodded and they got ready to leave England._

* * *

When Klaus received the address, he and his siblings drove to the mansion. Caroline's sports car was parked in the entrance. He had to admit, the woman had impeccable taste. There were flowers, roman statues and fountains. Even Rebekah seemed impressed.

"God, that dog statue looks so real. It's kind of creepy" She said looking at Luna's statue.

They went in the house, it was really quiet. Elijah went in the kitchen, Rebekah in the basement and Klaus went upstairs. He went in the first room. It was empty. The second room was more alive. It was well decorated. There was a bathroom connected to it and a walk in closet. There were framed pictures on the walls. One of them seemed to be from the 1920s, Caroline was wearing a red dress. She looked beautiful. She was with a brunette he knew, Katerina Petrova. What made him curious was that they were at Gloria's bar. They were in other pictures but she was mostly alone in others. He went to the piano in the center of the room. He played a few notes before he noticed a piece of paper on the instrument. He picked it up and read it.

_Klaus, _

_Always stay one step ahead of your enemies_

_Yours truly, _

_Caroline Pierce_

Klaus was furious.

"Rebekah! Elijah!" He yelled.

"Niklaus, what has happened?" Elijah asked his brother. Klaus tossed the paper to his brother and left the room. He heard Elijah mutter.

"She truly is a Petrova."

* * *

When they arrived to Caroline's mansion, Hayley was almost asleep. Caroline brought her to the guest room. Caroline went back downstairs to watch a movie. She made a few calls and spells, and before she knew it, it was already morning. When she heard Hayley wake up, she got up, went to the kitchen and started to make eggs and bacon.

"Good morning Hayley, did you sleep well?" Caroline asked.

"Mornin'. I slept amazingly. What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs" said smiling. Hayley sat down and started to eat. Caroline sat in front her.

"Hayley, I have business in town. I did the same spell on the house that would prevent people from entering the house. The same rules apply. You can go on the grounds of property, but not leave them."

"Okay."

"Good. I'll bring back supper. There is spaghetti in the fridge for lunch. I got to go. Take care polar bear!" Caroline said smiling before she went to the garage. She took her yellow Camaro. She drove to the Salvatore Boarding house.

Damon and Elena were making out on couch when they heard somebody knock at the door. Damon growled, got up and went to open the door.

"What do you want" he said before seeing the person who was standing in front of him.

"Really Damon? Is that how you treat your one of your only friends?" Caroline said smirking.

"Care! Long-time no see" Damon said before opening the door wider so his friend can enter the room. Caroline walked in and poured herself a drink.

"Care, this is…"Damon said before Caroline cut.

"Elena Gilbert." Caroline said and took a sip of her drink. She walked in front of her descendant.

"I'm Carolina Petrova. You can call me Caroline."

"Petrova as in…" Elena started to say surprised, but was cut by Caroline.

"Katerina Petrova, don't look so surprised darling, I've lived a very long time" Caroline said before turning to Damon, "Where's Stefan? I miss my rippah."

"He's back on the Bunny diet" Damon said before rolling his eyes, "He'll be back in a while. You want to go to the grill to catch up?"

"Let's go darling. I've got my Camaro parked up front. Let's go people!" Caroline said before heading outside. Damon and Elena followed.

"CARE! This is your ride?" Damon said amazed.

"Let's go shall we?" Caroline said unlocking the doors. Damon sat in the passenger seat and Elena sat in the back. Caroline drove to the grill above the speed limit. Elena thought she was going to die, and Damon was traumatized.

"Care, where did you learn to drive?" Damon asked.

"Nowhere"

"NOWHERE!" Elena screamed.

"Relax Darling, It's only a joke. I've learned to drive in London but I can drive better. I'm only trying to scare Damon. And it worked" Caroline said smirking. She parked the car, and they went inside the grill and sat at the barstool.

"three shots and keep them coming" Caroline said to the blond bartender.

"Can you show me your ID?" the man asked.

"Listen human, why would a two thousand year old Immortal witch need to show you ID?" Caroline asked smirking when she heard his heart skip a beat.

"Matt, really? Don't piss her off" Damon said rolling his eyes. Matt went to get the shots.

"I thought once you were a vampire you couldn't be a witch" Elena said to Caroline.

"Well, thats for normal vampires. I, on the other hand, am the original vampire."

"Aren't the Mikaelson's the Originals?"

"Their mother used a spell to make her children and husband immortal. That spell was modified from the original one, the one that made me immortal. Just like Silas."

"You knew Silas?"

"Know. Present. I still comunicate with him from the other side. "

Caroline downed her glass.

"Now, back to business. I'm not here to catch up with you Damon. No offence"Caroline said.

"None taken."

"I'm looking for Katherine"


	11. Chapter 11

_Flashback_

_Carolina and Katerina took a boat to America. They changed their names for more common names such as Caroline and Katherine Pierce. They were in a carriage headed for Mystic Falls. They spotted a carriage on the side of the road. It looked like there was a broken wheel. They stopped and Carolina went outside. _

_"Hello sir, is there a problem with your carriage?" Caroline asked sweetly._

_"Yes, would you mind giving me a ride to my house?" The man asked. He looked like Silas. Probably a doppelganger. Caroline nodded and he followed her in the carriage._

_"I'm Stefan Salvatore. It's a pleasure meeting you Miss…?"_

_"Caroline Pierce. This is my cousin Katherine Pierce."_

_"So, what brings you to Mystic Falls?"_

_"We are from Atlanta. Our family died in a fire so we've been traveling everywhere" Caroline lied._

_"You could stay at my estate, if it's okay" Stefan said smiling. _

_"That would be so generous of you, Mr. Salvatore" Caroline said. She was looking through the window the rest of the ride, while Katherine and Stefan were talking._

* * *

"Why would you be looking for Katherine?" Elena asked frowning.

"I heard she was on her deathbed. I'd like to see her before she's on the other side."

"We'll last time we saw her she was with Stefan" Damon said.

"Okay then, you, my darlings, will be stuck with me for a while."

"Bartender, another round of shots" Caroline said. She heard somebody come in the bar and started to smirk. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my old pal Enzo."

"Blondie, it's been a while"Enzo said grinning. Caroline rolled her eyes and said, "Here, have a drink" she said tossing him the glass.

"You two know eachother?" Damon said, "what a small world."

"I turned him. He helped me find Katherine."

"To bad the bitch's dying." Enzo said. Caroline flashed in front of him, grabbed him and slammed him in the wall. Enzo was struggling to get out of her grip. Damon walked slowly behind Caroline.

"Care, everybody's watching" Damon warned.

"Does it look like I care? I can compel them or kill them. Depends on my mood. I'll be back." Caroline said before dragging Enzo outside.

"Wow, she's special." Elena stated.

"yup, don't want to get on her bad side" Damon said.

"she's hot" Matt said.

"Shut up quarterback." Damon said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Caroline threw Enzo on the wall.

"Seriously, Enzo? You dare call my dying descendant a bitch. You insulted my Family. I'm two thousand years old. Show some respect." Caroline said before giving Enzo an aneurism. She grabbed his hand and put a Hex on him.

* * *

Caroline walked back in the Grill and went to see Matt.

"Do you guys do takeout?" Caroline asked him.

"Yeah"

"I'll have four burgers to go, with two sides of fries and two salads." She said as Matt noted the order on his notepad.

"Anything else?" Caroline shook her head, "Ok, that will be 35,75$"

"Here, keep the change, I'll be back in a half an hour" Caroline said as she gave him a hundred dollar bill and left to sit next to Damon and Elena.

"Where's Enzo?" Elena asked.

"Don't worry darling, I didn't kill him."

Enzo came in barely able to walk, looking really pale.

"What did you do to him?" Damon asked suspiciously.

Caroline avoided the question and took a sip of her drink.

"Care, what did you do?"Damon asked again.

"I may have put a hex on him."

"YOU WHAT? Care, how could you?"

"You don't insult my family, without a consequence."

"And your going to let him die?"

"Nope"she poped the 'p' and added,"i'm just going to make him suffer then cure him."

Enzo went to see them. His face was a bit gray and the veins in his neck were popping out. He sat at the seat next to Caroline.

"Blondie, it seems you've put a hex on me."Enzo said in a week voice.

"It seems your right." Caroline said smirking.

"Would you mind removing it?"

"Are you suffering?"

"YES"

"Then, let's keep it a little longer."

"Blondie, would you please remove the hex? I'm sorry."

"What? I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry for insulting your family Caroline."

"Fine." Caroline said as she took Enzo's hand and whispered a spell in latin. Enzo face returned to his natural color.

"Damon, I must go, I'll wait for Stefan and Katherine at the boarding house. Enzo, don't insult my family anymore. Elena, it's been a pleasure."

"Likewise" Elena said before Caroline got up and went to pick up her order. She left for the boarding house.

* * *

Stefan and Katherine came back to the house. They went inside to the living room.

"Stefan, darling, I love your hero haircut." A voice in the room said. He turned to see Caroline sitting on the sofa.

"Caroline, it's good to see you" Stefan said.

"Likewise. Katherine, dear, i'm gone for thirty years and your almost dead. What a shame."

"Oh, Care, i've missed you" Katherine said before running as fast as a human can to hug her anscestor.

"Did you find a way to stop me from dying?" Katherine asked hopefully.

"Almost."


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean by almost?" Katherine asked.

"The cure was made by Qetsiyah, and you know as well as I, that her spells are irreversable. But, I've found a loophole." Caroline said, before her phone rang. She rolled her eyes and answered.

"How did you get this number?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"It's on the streets, Sweetheart" Klaus Mikaelson said, "I'm surprised you found out that we had your address."

"Don't forget I'm the most powerful witch alive. Or dead. Whichever."

"What matters is that we know where you live so your plan to keep hide the wolf has failed."

"Actually, darling, my plan A has failed. What honestly makes you believe I don't have a plan B and a plan C and, you know how the alphabet works. See you soon."

Caroline hung up on Klaus before turning to the couple.

"Sorry about that. Now where was I?"Caroline asked.

"The loophole." Katherine said impatiently.

"Relax Kitty Kat. The loophole. The dying effect is only on your body not your soul. You can remove your soul, let your body die, then ressurect it and put your soul back in."

"Let's do that. What do we need to do?" Katherine said excitedly.

"All you need to do is get this. I'll do the rest." Caroline said as she gave her a paper with a list of ingrediants.

* * *

Klaus threw his phone at the wall. This woman infuriated him. She challenged him and made him feel vulnerable. She was strong, beautiful and powerful. He didn't like to feel this way. It made him feel weak and Klaus Mikaelson wasn't weak.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Stefan, Caroline and Katherine were talking in the carriage. According to Stefan, they would arrive in a few minutes. Katherine and Stefan were having a conversation about something, Caroline wasn't really listening. When they arrived at Stefan's house, he got out of the carriage first and helped the women get out. Stefan went inside to see his father to tell him about their guests. The girls were petting the horses. Caroline always had a soft spot for horses. The men came outside and interduced themselves._

_"Father, this is Caroline and Katherine Pierce" Stefan said as the women and the old man shook hands, "Miss Caroline and Miss Katherine, this is my father Guiseppe Salvatore."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you, " Caroline said smiling._

_"Hello, Miss Caroline. How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" Mr. Salvatore asked politely._

_"We aren't sure until when. Our family died in a fire, so we have no where to go. Thank you for your hospitality."_

_"I'm sorry of your loss. You and your cousin can enter the house with Stefan, the help will bring your bags inside. I'm sorry I cannot stay longer, I have a business meeting in town" Guiseppe said and turned to his son, "Stefan, you may show them their rooms. Have a good day."_

_They entered the house and Stefan showed them around. Caroline and Katherine's rooms were connected and they changed outfits before going in the living room for tea. _

_"Stefan, would you mind showing us the town?" Caroline asked. She needed to get more dresses._

_"If you would like, Miss Pierce, we can go now."_

_"That would be marvelous. Oh, and please, call me Caroline."_

_They went to town. Stefan showed them the important places. They went to a dress shop and Stefan complimented Katherine on her choices._

_She took a purple and a green dress. Caroline took three blue dresses and a gold one. Caroline paid for them and then, they went back outside._

_"Stefan, I was wondering, does this town have an apothecary?" Caroline asked._

_"We do. It is owned by Miss Pearl. Would you like to go there next?"_

_"Yes, I happen to need something."_

_They walked there, it wasn't too far. It was a brick building with a young girl sitting in front of it. She smiled at Stefan._

_"Good afternoon, Mr. Salvatore" The girl said._

_"Good afternoon, Miss Anna. Is your mother here?" He asked._

_"Yes, she's inside."_

_Caroline, Anna, Katherine and Stefan went inside and saw an asian looking woman behind the counter, talking to a man. They turned when they heard people come inside._

_"Good afternoon Miss Pearl, Mr. Gilbert" Stefan said._

_"Good afternoon Stefan," the man said and turned to the woman he fancied, "I must go Miss Pearl. We shall see each other tommorow."_

_Pearl smiled and turned to her daughter._

_"Anna, can you please excuse us for a minute? Thank you darling." Anna left the room and went outside. Stefan excused himself after seeing someone he knew. He left the shop, leaving the women alone._

_"Hello Miss Pearl, I'm Caroline Pierce and this is my cousin, Katherine. I was wondering if you had a special herb."_

_"I have all kinds of herbs. What do you need?"_

_"Vervain."_

_"That is a very rare plant. I shall see if we have any" She left the two vampires and searched for vervain. Katherine looked at her mentor confused._

_"Why do we need vervain?"_

_"This town has a council that know about vampires. Don't look so surprised Darling, I did my research. I've got a plan that will get you off Klaus' radar."_

_Katherine looked confused, surprised and hopeful. Pearl came back with a bottle. She handed it to Caroline._

_"I'm sorry, we only have liquid vervain."_

_"That's perfect. How many bottles do you have of this elixir?"_

_"About two dozen. How many do you want?"_

_"I'll take them all" Caroline said with a smirk._


	13. Chapter 13

Sophie was cooking gumbo in Rousseau's kitchen when she felt someone wraps their arms around her waist. She turned and smiled when Marcel kissed her on the cheek. She hugged him and giggled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" Klaus said with a smirk. Sophie and Marcel separated from each other with an embarrassed look.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Marcel asked annoyed.

"I want to know where Caroline Petrova is. She has something of mine."

"She's out of town for business. She didn't tell me where." Sophie said. Klaus sighed.

"Well that's unfortunate" He said before leaving the room.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Caroline, Miss Pearl is here to see you" the maid said as she knocked on the door. Caroline was sitting on a chair on the terrace, looking outside while Katherine was playing 'football' with Stefan and Damon. _

_"Let her in" Caroline said and the maid nodded. Pearl entered the room seeming nervous. The maid closed the door behind the woman._

_"Good morning Miss Caroline" Pearl said politely._

_"Good morning Miss Pearl. Please, sit" Caroline said pointing a chair besides her._

_"Thank you."_

_"So Pearl, what can I do for you?"_

_"Um, it's about the secret I'm supposed to keep" Pearl whispered, "Last year, three of my children and my husband died of the fever. Now Anna is the only person I have left. Anna has cached the disease. I don't know what to do… and I heard that your…kind can save her."_

_"What do you need me to do?"_

_"Can you turn her? I can't lose her."_

_"And you won't. I have to admit, I've grown fond of her, myself. It would be a shame if she left us. I'll do it. I'll turn her."_

* * *

Stefan left to get the ingredients Caroline needed and Katherine went to take a nap. The immortal went back home to see Hayley who was watching another movie.

"Hey Hayley, food's in the kitchen!" Caroline said putting the bag of takeout on the table. Hayley sat down in front of Caroline.

"What did you get?"

"Hamburgers, fries and salads. Here you go" Caroline said as she handed her the food on a plate. Hayley ate quickly and went back to watch her movie. Caroline ate while preparing for the spell. They would do it in the yard. The moon was full which was perfect. Someone knocked on the door and she went to see Hayley.

"Hayley, I am having visitors over, and I think it would be safer if you went upstairs."

The werewolf nodded and went upstairs. Caroline went to open the door and let Stefan and Katherine in.

"Follow me" She instructed as she walked to the backdoor. She went outside and took a big breath. She turned to Katherine.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

Stefan and Katherine observed while Caroline made a circle of fire trapping Katherine and her in it. The doppelganger was lying down while Caroline put her right hand on Katherine's heart. She harnessed the energy of the moon and started to whisper.

"_A vita exahi! Isespotro Adismasero!_" She said in Latin over and over again. Katherine's heartbeat weakened and eventually faded at the same time as the fire left.

"Stefan, get me the dagger." Caroline said as she kept her hand on Katherine's chest. He gave her the dagger and she cut Katherine's wrists and neck. The blood came flowing out as she pressed on Katherine's heart.

"Stefan, bring me the human" They needed a human to exchange his blood with Katherine. With the dagger, Caroline cut the guy's wrist and put it on the doppelganger's mouth.

"_Victas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fesmatis! U Victas, Victas Fesmatis, Ex Saleto!_ _Phesmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Sonos! __Ex Totum Exum Maleo Matos_" She said, her voice rising. Katherine gasped for air and woke up.

* * *

Elijah was in the library, reading in his mother's grimoire. Klaus walked in seeming frustrated.

"Have you found out anything, Elijah?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes. In this chapter, mother talks about Qetsiyah creating the strongest supernatural beings ever, a man and a woman. Silas and the name of the woman is unknown. I'm assuming the woman is Caroline because it says they are both immortal witches."

"Does it say anything else?"

"Not really. The woman's parents enemy, Qetsiyah, wanted revenge, so she turned their daughter in an immortal witch. The girl wasn't able to contain her hunger, so she killed half the village. She must have had a child before the transition… Wait! Here it says the woman was in love with a man who used her, and like most Petrova women, had a child out of wedlock. The father of the child abandoned her… His name was… Abderus. It says he has a doppelganger that may or may not be alive. There's nothing else."

"Interesting. I wonder what happened to this Abderus." Klaus said.

"He probably got killed."

"Yes, maybe. I'm going to discuss the terms of our agreement with Sophie Deveraux."


	14. Chapter 14

Klaus Mikaelson walked inside the Lafayette cemetery. It was really quiet, a little too quiet. He smirked when he realised the person he was looking for was right behind him.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Sophie said with a powerful voice.

"I'm here to negotiate."

"Actually, WE are here to negotiate." Elijah added after flashing next to his brother.

"There are no negotiations. You follow the plan and Hayley and the baby stay alive."

"Hayley comes with us and you have a deal."

Sophie seemed to think about it.

"You have a deal."

* * *

"Goodbye, Katerina."

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Katherine asked Caroline who smiled.

"I have to go. I have business back in New Orleans, but you know you can always come and visit me at my mansion."

"Will do." Stefan said. They said their goodbyes and left. Caroline went back upstairs to see Hayley.

"Are you ready to go, darling?"

"Yeah, can you help me bring theses bags downstairs to the car?"

"Of course, but be ready in five minutes to leave."

Caroline brought the bags to the car and started the engine. Hayley came inside a few seconds later and they drove to New Orleans.

* * *

Caroline parked the car in front of her mansion, and before unpacking the car, she went to the hound statue and recited an incantation. The stone soon turned into fur and the emotionless eyes turned into large black ones with a spark of life. Hayley ran to pet Luna while Caroline unpacked and brought the bags inside. She placed the same protection spells onto her house and went back inside. She changed into her pajamas; a pair of sweat pants and a cropped top that showed most of her stomach.

Hayley was already upstairs, sleeping in her room when her phone rang.

"Hello Sophie, what can I do for you?"

"I made a deal with Elijah and Klaus. Could you bring Hayley to the cemetery?"

"She's actually sleeping. Why don't you send them here?"

"You're already back?"

"Yes darling, I'm back."

* * *

After listening to the witch's conversation with the immortal, Klaus and Elijah flashed to the mansion to get Hayley. Unfortunately, they weren't able to enter the perimeter because of an invisible force field.

As if on cue, the beautiful blonde went outside and smirked.

"I see you got the message."

"Indeed." Elijah said.

"Come on in. Have time for a drink?"

* * *

Klaus smirked. He never refused a drink. She led them into a living room and pulled out a couple of bottles and glasses.

"So, we've got Scotch, Bourbon, Whiskey and my personal favorite, wine laced with blood, B positive."

"I'll take the wine" Elijah said.

"Scotch." Klaus muttered. He couldn't stop staring at the woman standing in front of them. She poured them glasses and handed them to the Mikaelson's.

"Enjoy."

They drank in silence until Elijah made small talk with Caroline.

"So, what did you do the past week?"

"I went to Virginia to save our dear friend, Katerina Petrova, from dying of old age. She is now a vampire again and the cure is gone. Silas was the last person who had it in his system, but he died. May he rest in peace."

_You know Daughter; the other side isn't that bad._

"Says the person who did everything not to go there." Caroline mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Elijah said confused.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking to Silas."

"Can you contact Kol?" Klaus finally asked.

_It's about bloody time he wants to talk to me._ Kol said, sitting next to Caroline, the only one able to see him.

"Yes. He is right here. He'll hear you." Caroline mentioned, pointing the seat next to her. The two brothers stared at the seat in confusion, but then started to talk to their brother.

"Kol, Are you with Finn, Esther and Mikael?" Elijah asked.

"Finn has moved on, he is pretty much the only person who is happy with their death. Esther is with her werewolf lover, your father Niklaus, and Mikael has been trying to cause chaos on the other side, but has failed miserably." Caroline repeated after Kol.

They talked so much to Kol (through Caroline), that they didn't even realize the time go by and Hayley would soon come down for breakfast. Caroline got up and made a few pancakes and put them on a plate for the pregnant werewolf, who eventually came down with Luna at her feet. She was surprised at first to see the Mikaelson's in the Kitchen with Caroline acting civil, but shrugged it off and went to eat the food prepared by the immortal.

"So… what's up?" Hayley asked trying to understand why the originals were here.

"Elijah and Niklaus will bring you to their house. They made a deal with Sophie. You can go pack your things."

Hayley nodded and went upstairs. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she was leaving the house of who she considered to be a friend, who took care of her more than her own foster parents.

She packed her stuff and Elijah took them for her. Before leaving, she went to see Caroline.

"Thank you for everything you did for me."

"You're welcome. I have a soft spot for pregnant women and babies. If you ever need anything call me."

"Of course."

"Goodbye, Hayley."

* * *

Hayley left with the vampire and the hybrid. Caroline watched them leave and headed to her room. She was going to need an update on what happened during her absence from the town. She had the feeling something big was going to happen.

* * *

**What's up?**

**Question of the week: What is your favorite color?**

**-Katerina**


	15. Chapter 15

Klaus was painting calmly in his art room. Hayley was sleeping, as for Elijah and Rebekah, he didn't really care what they were doing at the moment.

"That's amazing…" A soft voice behind him whispered. He knew who that voice belonged to. Caroline. Klaus turned around and resisted the urge to smile.

"How did you get in?" He asked the blonde who slowly walked towards the painting.

"You know, civilisation, over the centuries has changed and changed thousands of times. One of the only things that hasn't is art. Music, art, theater… never changed. Obviously, depending the eras, the styles have been modified, but in the end, it's always the same." She mentioned, completely ignoring his question. "That's a nice snowflake."

"Is my work really that literal, sweetheart?"

"There's something lonely about it. I'm guessing it means something." She noticed. She looked at him and Klaus noticed how close they were to each other. She looked away and approached his work table. Caroline observed all of the drawings as Klaus continued his painting.

"Is this… is this me?" The blonde asked as she lifted a parchment paper. Klaus knew which painting she was talking about. It was the one he did a few days ago after going to get Hayley.

"Um, yes. Yes it is." He wasn't sure how she'd react seeing the sketch. He didn't seem to get it right. He had to restart a few hundred times because he wanted it to be perfect. Sadly, every time, something was missing, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"It's beautiful." She said staring in his eyes.

"Your beautiful, love."

She blushed and looked at the ground. He flashed in front of her and placed his fingers under her chin, and lifted it so he could look into her blue eyes.

"Don't look away love, your blush is adorable."

He gave her a genuine smile and crashed his lips on hers. Caroline seemed to hesitate, but after a few seconds, gave in to the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Klaus flashed them to his bedroom. He ripped her shirt off, leaving her in a lacy black bra. She smirked at him and pulled his Henley off. She started kissing his chest and started slowly going lower until Klaus suddenly woke up in a gasp.

* * *

Elijah heard weird noises in the library which was unusual given the time. He decided to see what all the commotion was about. Several books were opened on the table and Klaus was pacing back and forth, from the book shelves to the table.

"What on Earth are you doing, Niklaus?"

The hybrid jumped, he probably didn't realise that someone else was in the room. Elijah knew his brother well enough to notice that something was wrong.

"Niklaus."

No answer.

"NIKLAUS."

"WHAT?"

"What is wrong? What are you doing?"

"I-I've been having the same dreams for the past week, Elijah. Over and over. I don't dream Elijah! I haven't dreamed since we were human and now, every damn night, I have a dream about… about…"

"About what, Niklaus? And what happens in these dreams?"

Klaus just stared at the floor and didn't answer his brother's question.

"Well?"

"There's this girl. And we do… stuff."

"Oh, I see." Elijah mumbled. "And every night, the same thing happens?"

Klaus nodded and Elijah seemed to think and scratched his invisible beard.

"I shall look into it, brother. But promise me, you will calm down."

* * *

"So, Soph, tell me what did I miss?" Caroline asked as she took a sip of her whiskey.

"Well, I dumped Marcel." The Deveraux witch said as she poured herself a drink and avoided the blonde's curious stare.

"Why?"

"He has feeling for the new bartender."

"Camille?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Anything else I should know about?"

"Nope."

"Okay then." Caroline muttered as she went through the menu, "I'll have the gumbo. To go, please."

"I'll get it." Sophie said before going to the kitchen and coming back a few seconds later. "Here you go."

"Thank you darling." Caroline said as she gave her a twenty. She got up and walked to the door. She stopped and turned to her friend. "Sophie if you ever need to talk, I'm her for you." She then left. Sophie went back to serving the customers and went back to get someone's order in the kitchen.

"Miss Deveraux."

She turned and saw Elijah Mikaelson standing next to the door.

"What do you want, Elijah, can't you see I'm busy?" She said, showing him the plates of food.

"Go bring the customers their food and come back. I need your advice."

"Okay then." Sophie said and left the kitchen. She came back about five minutes later. "So, what's up?" She asked after opening a kit Kat. She broke the pieces and ate one.

"My brother, Niklaus, has been having odd dreams lately."

"So what? People have weird dreams all the time."

"Except Niklaus. He doesn't dream. He hasn't dreamt since we were human."

"Okay. What are his dreams about?"

"He wouldn't tell me. All that I know is that they are about a girl, and that it's the same dream every time."

"Okay. I'm not sure here, but maybe I'm not the person you should be talking about this with."

"Then who?"

"Werewolves."

* * *

Elijah still couldn't believe what his werewolf friend from England had told him. Was it even possible?

He went to the plantation house and kept thinking about it. He had to tell his brother sooner or later. Klaus was painting in his art room, as usual.

"Niklaus."

"I suppose you have news, Elijah?" Klaus said not lifting his gaze from the canvas.

"Indeed brother. I suggest you sit down…"

"TELL ME ELIJAH!" Klaus yelled clearly frustrated.

"Very well, Niklaus. You have a… a Mate."

* * *

**Yeah. i'm not sure about this chapter... Tell me what you think about it!)**

** QUESTION OF THE WEEK: Where are you from?(Country or City).**

**I'm from Montreal, Canada...**

**HAVE A GR8 DAY.**

**FYI; SIKE, is a little stream. NOT A slang word for just kidding.**

**Okay that was weird. **

**SEE YOU NEXT WEEK, **

**LOVE,**

**-Katherine**


	16. Chapter 16

"Very well Niklaus. You have a… a Mate." Elijah stated. Klaus laughed.

"That's impossible, Elijah. We've lived for centuries, yet this hasn't happened before."

"Niklaus. You've recently broken the curse our mother placed on you, making your werewolf side dormant. An important thing that every werewolf needs is a mate, someone to balance them. Apparently, nature has decided for you that it is time to have a mate."

Klaus was now pacing in the room. Should he tell her? Should he deny the bond?

"May I ask Niklaus, who is this girl?"

"Caroline." Klaus muttered and Elijah's jaw dropped. His brother was the mate of the immortal witch?

"Well. Nature has decided for her to be your mate." Elijah concluded.

"What if I deny the bond?"

"You won't be able to sleep, eat or breath without thinking about her. It will go as far as you not willing to live without her. Besides, Niklaus, I believe this girl will be your redemption."

"What of her? What if she doesn't want to… be with me?"

"She eventually will. That's the beauty in immortality brother, you will have forever."

* * *

Caroline felt that something big was going to happen, but she had absolutely no idea what. She decided to ask her father if he knew anything.

"Father."

_"Yes?"_

"Do you know what's going to happen? It feels like… I don't know… Like something major is going to happen."

_"I can't tell you. The witches forbid me to do so, but all I can say is that it's going to happen to you."_

"Seriously? Can't you be more specific?"

"_Can I tell her?_" Kol asked. Caroline rolled her eyes at him and smirked.

"Yeah, Tell me!"

"_Sorry. The connection's breaking. Goodbye_…" She heard Kol say before she stopped hearing them. That was really odd the connection never failed… it was as if someone hacked into it. She couldn't continue her train of thoughts because she got injected with wolfsbane. She turned to the vampire and smirked because it was one of the vampires she cursed. Caroline ripped his heart out and his body fell to the floor. Young vampires, so… arrogant, thinking they could take on the immortal witch, bad move.

She started to feel the effects of the wolf venom. It wouldn't kill her, but the hallucinations, on the other hand, would still affect her.

* * *

Klaus needed a drink so he went at Rousseau's and found his mate drinking vodka. He sat next to her and she looked at him.

"Morning."

"Sweetheart, It's eight PM." Klaus stated.

"Oh."

"Are you alright, love?"

"Just peachy. Got injected with wolfsbane. Killed a guy. Typical Tuesday." She said sarcastically and downed a shot. She then looked at Klaus as if she just saw him there. "Abderus…"

The hallucinations have arrived. Klaus knew of Abderus because of Elijah and he knew that the man and Caroline had a child out of wedlock and the man abandoned her. Caroline's expression soon turned into anger as she looked at 'Abderus.'

" Πώς τολμάς; Μου εγκαταλείφθηκε ως αν ήμουν σκουπίδια! Τι έκανα ποτέ κάνει; "( _How dare you? You abandoned me as if i was trash! What did i ever do to you?_) Klaus didn't speak Greek, so he pretty much had no idea what she was saying. Caroline had became a bit paler.

"Caroline, Love. Listen to me. You are hallucinating. It's me, Klaus."

" Abderus. Σταματήστε να βρίσκεται! μου και την κόρη μας άφησε. Δεν έχετε το δικαίωμα να εξομαλύνει να μου μιλήσει. Μπορείτε κάθαρμα! (_Abderus. Stop lying! you left me and our daughter. You don't have the right to even to talk to me. You sick bastard!)" _Caroline shouted before leaving the bar. She followed a tourist in an alley and held him against the wall. She quickly ripped his throat open with her fangs and drank. She felt someone try to pull her off, but they weren't strong enough. She then blacked out.

* * *

Klaus couldn't help but follow the woman who was running away from the bar. He saw when she attacked the man, he even tried to pull her off of him, but she wouldn't move. It hurt him to do so, but he had to resort to snapping his mate's neck. He caught her before she fell to the floor and carried her to the plantation house. Klaus brought her up the stairs and placed her gently on his bed. Elijah entered his brother's room and had to hide the smile on his face when he saw the big bad hybrid play with the beautiful blonde's hair. She opened her eyes a few seconds later and rubbed her neck.

"What am I doing here?"

* * *

_**What did you think?**_

_**Question of the week: Did anyone see the fault in our stars?**_

_**I'm going to see it during the weekend, but i read the book and i cried so much.**_

_**Have a great day!) Or night:) depends where you live:)**_

_**-Katherine**_


End file.
